A Lovely Curse
by Sakura Kaoru-Chan
Summary: Kaoru is a princess who's trapped behind the palace walls, when she meets someone one day what will happen and how twisted will fate be. Sorry I suck at summaries. I don't want to give too much of it away.
1. The Princess

Summery: Kaoru is a princess who's trapped behind the palace walls, when she meets someone one day what will happen and how twisted will fate be. Sorry I suck at summaries.

AN: This is one of my first fics. Actually, there area a total of three that are going to be submitted at the same time. They have been bugging me for long so please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and maybe some characters that I made up but they are not going to appear now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day and night mingled as one. Kaoru was born under a blue moon, a good omen the priests said. They predicted that she had a great purpose in life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi was a very happy 6 year-old. The prince was never as excited as he was today. He had finally gotten what he had wished to the gods and goddesses for a long time: a sister. He hung over her beautiful wooden cradle, embroidered with fairies, flowers, and butterflies. What he saw was the most beautiful thing in all of earth. His sister, Kamiya Kaoru was a magnificent work of art. She had brilliant blue eyes and jet raven hair that famed the most innocent and cute face Aoshi had ever seen. He put his hand over the cradle in an attempt to touch her when she caught is finger in her tiny hands, laughing. Peace spread over his face. At that moment Aoshi promised himself that he would always protect his sister and keep her happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years had passed after Kaoru's birth when their parents passed away. Both had gone to war that had raged on with the other Kingdoms. Their father had asked their mother to stay at the palace but after a terrible nightmare and when no word arrived about him for days, the Queen got anxious and rode to the battle grounds in order to persuade the King to come back to the kingdom. After some time word reached the young prince and princess of that they had been orphaned.

Kaoru started crying at once asking "Ne, Aoshi-nii, will Oto-san and Oba-san never come back to me?" Aoshi had no words for his sister for he too was consumed in sorrow and so only pulled her into his chest in order to calm his sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some time after that Kaoru was constantly sick. Aoshi could not even think of losing Kaoru too so he band her from ever leaving the castle. He knew that Kaoru was consumed in sadness and tried to relieve her by spending as much time he could with her. But the new King did not have time enough. He could not be with Kaoru every moment of the day, every day of the week so he gave this job to two of his most prized advisors. Megumi and Tae were of noble birth and both unique in their own ways. Megumi was young enough to be able to relate to Kaoru as sisters and Tae was old enough to take care of her every need. Indeed they both viewed the little princess as another member of the family, always trying hard to please her and keep her happy, not to mention healthy and smiling.

But Kaoru was stubborn even as a little kid. She didn't like to take orders from anyone and loved to frustrate Megumi and Tae. She seemed to only listen to her "Aoshi-nii".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day a girl named Misao came to the palace in order to present herself to the King. Misao was a ninja from the Oniwanbashu, which were a noble family that and group of ninja's that had the task of protecting the royal family. The members of the Oniwanbashu only reported to the King, the reason why Misao, the youngest member, had come to the palace, in order to get her first assignment as a true ninja.

Misao was an extremely hyper, green eyed girl with long hair that presented it-self in a form of a braid that reached all the way down her back. She was too excited, being her first time in the palace and was skipping down the halls looking everywhere except where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"Gomen" Misao started startled only to be cut off by the pretty girl on the floor as she quickly put a hand over Misao's mouth.

"Ssshhhh, be quiet, I'm trying to hide." The girl said.

"Gomen" Misao repeated in a whisper.

"It ok" the girl said and then stiffened as she heard foot steps down the hall. "I need to hide, please can you help me." She said with wide puppy dog eyes/

"Sure," Misao started again puffing out her chest in pride, "I'm a ninja. Come, quickly, take my hand." Taking the girl's hand Misao keenly made her way to an empty room where they both hide behind the curtains.

Both girls were panting but grinning non-the-less with a sense of accomplishment.

"Hi, my name is Misao, Makimachi Misao." Misao stated holding out her hand.

The other girl looked at her hand and broke into a smile "Nice to meet you Misao-chan, I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Wow that was so much fun. Now, Megumi and Tae are never going to find me." Kaoru said with the grin still on her face.

"So why were you running away and hiding anyways?"

"Megumi and Tae were trying to give me that awful syrup again. It's all that stupid doctors fault. I told him I was alright but he told them to make me drink that foul thing for a month anyway." Kaoru explained.

Just then the door opened. "Kaoru-chan, princess, where are you, please come you have to take your medicine." Kaoru heard Tae saying.

But just as quickly as she came Tae left.

"That was close." Kaoru said releasing the breath she had been holding. She turned to find a wide eyed Misao.

"YOU'RE THE PRINCESS!!!" Misao yelled almost giving their location away.  
"Sssshhhh, be quiet….. …. What are you doing?" Kaoru asked seeing Misao frantic bows and apologies.

"Stop it Misao-chan I-" but she was cut off by the door opening a second time. This time it was a man's voice that rebounded off the walls.

"Kaoru, I know you're in here. Please come out. You have to take your medicine. Please for my sake, come out Kaoru, I want to see my sapphire's pretty face." The man said in a sweet yet pleading tone.

With a sigh Kaoru came out of their hiding place. How could she deplete her chance of meeting her onii-chan.

"But Aoshi-nii, I don't want to take it. It tastes like bitter and yucky!" Kaoru said pouting.

Misao heard the man give a heartfelt laugh; she hadn't emerged from their hiding space yet.

"Now Kaoru," Aoshi stated nearing his sister and embracing her deeply "just look at yourself. Your pale and it looks like you have been running a lot. You know that isn't good for your health."

Before Kaoru could protest Misao shout out of the curtains and frantically started apologizing again in a bowing position "Gomen, it is my fault. The princess said she wanted to find a hiding place to I took her and ran to this empty run. Gomen, Gomen, its all my fault." When she looked up her breathe caught in her throat. In front of her stood a tall, handsome young man, with raven hair and mysterious blue eyes.

"Onii-chan, this is Misao Makimachi. She's my new friend. Misao this is my brother Aoshi Shinomori." Kaoru introduced the two.

Aoshi nodded while Misao just stood wide eyed. Opening her mouth Misao was about to tell Aoshi about being a ninja when Kaoru suddenly started to sway to the side, her eyes dropping just slightly.

"Kaoru!" Aoshi yelled rushing to his sister in order to support her. Aoshi knew his sister well but was stubborn and refused to rest much.

"You're still not a hundred percent well yet. You should stay in bed more. I'm going to take you to your room." He said picking Kaoru up and walking out of the room with a worried Misao following.

"You're not going to get out of your bed until you get better. You're also going to take the medicine and listen to Megumi and Tae." He continued scolding. But it was too little effect as the drained Kaoru had gone to land of unconsciousness in her brother's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The years past and Kaoru grew older, slowly but surly. The King gave Misao a room at the palace and the task of taking care of Kaoru's happiness, seeing how fond his sister was to the jumpy girl. Megumi and Misao turned into Kaoru's best friends who she shared everything with. It was an unbreakable trio who caused much havoc for the servants along with many laughs for the King. Misao especially was very keen in always wanting to see him smiling. Tae, being older then all of them was like a mother figure to Kaoru. The three (Misao, Tae, and Megumi) loved Kaoru with all their hearts.

"It's such a beautiful day," Kaoru said sighing nonetheless. "Why does Aoshi-nii want me to never leave the castle?" she inquired for the thousandth time. She was usually sad that she would not leave the castle but respected and loved her brother too much to ask for him to change his rule.

Raising her eyes from her book Megumi stated gently "Kaoru, you know why. The King does not want to see you hurt by the world outside. He is afraid to lose you too."

Misao added peeping up "Plus your health is not always good."

This was true; Kaoru was still not that strong of a girl. She would fall sick once in a while and Megumi and Tae would have to strive to bring her back to health. At those times Kaoru turned into a little child, not wanting to eat anything, always whining, and wanting to be close to the ones that loved her always. Aoshi always dreaded those days, not that he thought of taking care of his sister as a burden, but he was too afraid her sickness would worsen. At first he would bring the best doctors from all the lands but Kaoru refused to be with anyone of them. Seeing that their princess wished not to be touched by any doctor, Megumi left the palace for in order to become an apprentice to the finest doctor; leaving Tae to the care of Kaoru. Megumi had come back a month ago as the best doctor. Aoshi was always honored at Megumi and Tae's commitment to Kaoru and was constantly reminded that he had made the correct choice in appointing them. He spent most of the day with his advisors but always found time for Kaoru. They were his happiest moments of the day; his time with her.

"Aoshi-nii!!" Kaoru suddenly yelled as the door gracefully open. Running up to him like a small child who Aoshi picked up and spun around, putting gently to the flour after a few goes.

"Aoshi-nii, you have been gone for so long!" Kaoru accused tiny tears in her eyes.

"I know Kaoru and I'm sorry. The peace agreements just took too long. They kept me their as an attempt for me to fall for one of the princesses and marry her. Every night I would have to dine with a separate princess and spend the next day with her."

At this Misao, who was not paying much attention to what Aoshi said turned around, fury in her eyes. _Why does he have to look for a bride? Doesn't he know? _

As an answer to her prayers Aoshi said "I didn't go there in an attempt to find a partner nor have the need for one. I would have left the first night, but the King was keen and always ended our meetings early so that the treaties were not signed till just yesterday."

_He ran out of daughters to present. _They all thought.

"You rode all night just to see me?! You must be really tired then." Kaoru whispered giving her brother a hug.  
"Not really, I'm relaxed know that I've seen you." Peace spread across his face as he sat down in a chair and talked to Kaoru.

"Why didn't you consent to one of the girls?" Kaoru asked as Misao throw her dirty look over Aoshi's shoulder, while Tae chuckled gently from the chair in the corner, embroidery in hand. But Kauro went one, teasing Misao none the less. The trio knew that Misao had loved Aoshi since the first time they had meet, but had never told the man of her dreams.

"I don't want to marry Kaoru. I'm happy just as I am. I don't want that to change." He answered. In reality Aoshi had never married in order to keep life for his sister the way it was. He wanted to caress his sister until he found the right person to hand down that duty to, Kaoru's husband. Aoshi didn't know how his new wife, if he had taken one, would have reacted to the time Aoshi spent with his sister. The last thing he wanted was someone that would compete with Kaoru in order to gain his attention.

"Kaoru" he stated putting a hand in his coat and pulling out a small box from within. "While traveling I saw this and thought that it was born just for you to wear. I hope you like it."

_Born._ It was the right word to use. As Kaoru opened the box she saw before her a lavender flower made of glass forever frozen in blossom.

"Nii-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed. "It's beautiful. I love it."

With that Aoshi smiled his dazzling smile and as Misao stared earnestly at his face, Aoshi put the flower in the silver chain around his sister's neck. He caught Misoa's stare and turned to her. Again putting his hand in his coat he took out and handed Misoa and Megumi each a similar box.

"Misoa-kun, Megumi-kun, Tae-kun thank you for always being there for Kaoru and me. I bought this in order to show my appreciation."

With shaking hands Misao opened her present first. She held up a bracelet with a rose charm, hurriedly she put it on and pressed her hand with her new gift to her hearth.

Next was Megumi's turn. Her gift was earrings studs in the shape of lilies. Last was Tae, who had gotten a hair comb/clip that had a small iris in the center of it. All four gifts were truly a work of a master.

"Thank You" Megumi and Misao chimed in together.

"They truly are beautiful." Tae put in, bowing.

"I'm glad you like them." Turning to Kaoru he stated "I'm sorry little sis but I have to go now" before Kaoru could protest he added "but I promise to be back in a day."

With that he kissed Kaoru on the head and left the room.

When Aoshi was left the three turned to launch their attack on Misao.

Kaoru, Tae, and Megumi would not stop teasing Misao staying things like "The rose is a symbol of love" or "I think he likes you too". Misao would just turn red in the face, secretly hoping it was all true, while the other three laughed and teased on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi had been inspecting the troops on the borders. Even in times of peace he didn't trust when a war would start and was kept the army in shape. He learned from experience even if it was not directly his own. He had been away from the palace for half a month now when he saw someone ride furiously his way. He recognized him as messenger from the palace and stood stiff for a few moments.

The messenger bowed quickly stated "Majesty the princess has fallen sick. Lady Tae, Lady Misao, and Lady Megumi beg that you return early to the palace."

The fear was transparent in Aoshi's eyes as he commanded his general to finish the inspection and give a full report to him. In thirty minutes Aoshi was off. He had unhitched one of the white horses from the carriage, thinking that it would be faster to ride this way. Wrapping a long blue and white cloak around him as he mounted his horse with only thought of one thing: _please let Kaoru be safe, take my health instead._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Water had started to drizzle down, as the sky itself was sad at Kaoru's state.

"Is Nii-chan back yet?" Kaoru asked Misao who slowly shock her head. Miserably Kaoru sunk back in bed.

"Kaoru, its bond to take him time. He will come back so please eat the medicine. You're just going to become sicker and the King will not like that now will he?" Megumi stated tiredly.

She knew what Megumi said had truth in it but she was afraid that her onii-chan would abandon her like her parents had done long ago. Here entire body was aching, but she was afraid that she would never see him again.

_I promise not to eat anything Kami-sama, just please give me back my onii-chan. _She started to sob quietly.

Just then the door swung open. Aoshi was standing there soaked to the bone. He tore off his cloak and rushed to his sister's side. Tar hurried to get a towel.

"Aoshi-nii" Kaoru crocked as Aoshi held her hand.

"How did this happen?" Aoshi whispered as he looked from Megumi to Misao.

"It happened overnight. She suddenly got very sick and we called for you. She refused to eat anything until she saw you. She has been restless ever since." Megumi stated.

"We tried to force her to eat for her sake, for ours, but she wouldn't listen." Misao completed.

Aoshi turned to his sister. "Imōto, why?" he asked lovingly knowing too well the answer.

"I didn't want to eat nii-chan. …." After a pause "You were there for so long. I didn't even get a letter. I thought you forgot about me." Kaoru said sobbingly.

"That can never be true Kaoru. I will always love you. You will always be my most important person. Oh why, why did you punish yourself for my mistake, my foolishness?" He said angry with himself. He had thought of Kaoru often but never had the privacy to write a letter nor the time.

"Bring me some soup." He said to Tae. To Megumi he said "Prepare some fresh medicines."

Both nodded in agreement as Tae handed him a towel.

To Misao he ordered to bring strips of cloth in cold water.

"I shall nurse you back to health myself, please forgive me Imōto, my sapphire." Aoshi whispered as Kaoru smiled.

His first act was to feed Kaoru and give her medicine. Then he bandaged Kaoru's head with the cold clothes in order to bring down her fever. Kaoru went to sleep with only one condition: him holding her hand. For two nights straight Aoshi barely rested as he cared for his weakened sister. _I promised I wouldn't let you go too._ He thought as he slowly closed his eyes and slumbered for only a short amount of time.

---------------------------------------------------

He was at peace in a beautiful field. He knew in his heart that his parents were smiling down at him and that his sister had found her life again.

---------------------------------------------------

In a few days Kaoru was back to normal yet her brother would not let her leave her bed.

"Onii-chan, please!" Kaoru wailed but Aoshi would not budge from his decision. Smiling at is sister he said "No, not until I'm perfectly sure that you have recovered." Seeing him smile was reward enough so Kaoru slid back into her bed.

"Misao, I'm soooooo bored. Will you please sit here and read to me" she slyly pointing to the spot near Aoshi.

Misao turned pink and gave a quick angry glance at Kaoru who smirked a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry but I started out like this because it's very important for the plot. I hope you like it but I wouldn't know if you don't review. Please, I promise it will be a good one.


	2. Training Day

Summery: Kaoru is a princess who's trapped behind the palace walls, when she meets someone one day what will happen and how twisted will fate be. Sorry I suck at summaries.

AN: Thank you soooo much to those who read and reviewed. I love you guys! Anyways this is the second chapter and I hope you like it! If you have any questions please ask. I'd love to read your emails.

For those who were wondering about when all these events happened:

Kaoru- 12 years old

Misao- 12 years old

Megumi- 16 years old

Aoshi- 18 years old

Tea- 21 years old

As for now that is enough. Also I would like to clear something for all the readers. I got a review (a very nice and long review btw thank you :P) talking about Aoshi giving up the throne for Kaoru. That is **not **the case. Although Aoshi will travel to the worlds end for his sister's happiness and so if giving up his rightful position as King brings her happiness then so be it. But above all he is not planning to do that. Actually he is keeping her away from the courts and the sickening politics. He knows that Kaoru's innocent and pure heart wouldn't be able to take all the twisted minds.

Disclaimer: I once saw a shooting star and wished to own Rurouni Kenshin. They say that a wish upon the shooting star always comes true but I was cheated nonetheless. Instead of the rights all I got were the mangas with the Kenshingumi in the front pages. (Stupid little star, wait maybe it was a space ship, or a plane.)

Enough already. Read on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Pout, sigh, pout. Pout, sigh, pout. Kaoru went on with the routine she had become accustomed to for a few days now.

What was she to do? Kaoru was bored out of her wits. There was little that interested her at the moment, Kami even a stroll in the gardens sounded so exciting at the moment. After the last attack of her sickness Aoshi was very keen in preventing her from leaving the security of her room. It had been a week since she had recovered but her nii-chan had been keen on preventing her from 'straining' herself too much. What that basically meant was that Kaoru was confined to her room. Aoshi made a point to stop by to check up on his sister often and told Megumi to take her temperature after every two hours. Sure, Kaoru had protested that she was completely back to normal, but Aoshi would just shake his head say that he wasn't going to take any chances.

Seeing Aoshi so close to Kaoru made Misao sometimes wish that she was in Kaoru place because Kaoru seemed to be the only one Aoshi ever paid attention to. Misao was not the jealous type for she knew that his sister meant a lot to Aoshi and she too loved Kaoru. After further contemplation Misao determined that if she was Kaoru then she would never have a chance with Aoshi like the way she wanted and thus all thought of being Kaoru was chucked out the window.

Megumi came into the room again just then to take Kaoru's temperature and check her up.

"Oh for Kami-sama, Megumi, you of all people should know that I am perfectly fine." Kaoru said swatting Megumi's hand away that was going to take her temperature.

"Sorry Kaoru, Ou-sama's orders cannot be unattended to." Megumi said "Hey don't make that face!" Megumi started again as Kaoru returned to her ritual of pouting and sighing.

"I tried to tell him, to convince him that I'm perfectly fine, but he just wouldn't listen. He wouldn't even let me go out of my room!" Kaoru whined wryly.

"Kaoru, he's just worried" Tea began but was cut off immediately.

"Tea, it's been a whole week since I've recovered. I think I'm going to go insane by the boredom." Kaoru protested.

It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining but too bad Kaoru couldn't go out. After Megumi got done with her examination she suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Hey Kaoru, where's the weasel? It's entirely too quite." Megumi said.

Suddenly Kaoru noticed that too and began to scan the room with Megumi to see where the ganki Misao was. They spotted her near the balcony where she stood with her elbows on the railing and her head resting in her hands as she swaying left and right, her eyes fixed onto something below. Megumi and Kaoru both got up to check what had their friend captivated so, but upon reaching her and following her gaze they were not entirely surprised at what they saw. There Aoshi was in the garden below practicing with his twin swords. Kaoru was a dazzled as Misao was. This was the first time she had seen such an extricating dance be preformed as she viewed her nii-chan practice.

Wide eyed Kaoru watched as Aoshi finished his routine. After finishing Aoshi sheathed the swords and walked inside the castle. He had seen the three watch from the corner of his eye, but didn't openly acknowledge the fact.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kaoru simply stated having an idea as to who it might be.

As the door swung open gracefully, in walked Aoshi.

"Aoshi-nii!" Kaoru said running to embrace him. Aoshi returned the act before taking Kaoru to her bed and setting her down.

Frowning a bit at her he said "Kaoru, didn't I tell you not to over exert yourself."

"But nii-chan, I'm fine. If anything I think I'll get sick with boredom with all your precautions about my health." Kaoru said for about the 10th time that day.

Aoshi could do nothing but give her a smile as silence issued.

"Ne, Aoshi-nii what was that you were doing down in the garden?" Kaoru asked after a while.

"I was practicing my sword technique Kaoru. The dojo that I usually practice in was being repaired because of some damage. It was a nice day outside so I decided to practice in the gardens today; the dojo will be repaired by tomorrow." Aoshi replied.

Misao silently thanked which ever god or goddess had given her the ability to see Aoshi today. She didn't know her Aoshi-sama was that great of a swordsman. _No wonder the he is the head of the Oniwabanshu_ Misao mused.

"Aoshi-nii what were you wearing when out in the garden?" Kaoru asked.

"I was wearing a gi and hakama, a type of training outfit that allows one to fight freely." Aoshi responded. He had quickly bathed and changed before he came to see Kaoru.

"I have never seen those two swords before Aoshi-nii." Kaoru stated.

"The twin Kodachi are passed down to the King of this Kingdom of Kakta. The sword technique is also passed down from the King to the prince." Aoshi informed his sister.

"It was simply beautiful nii-chan." After a little while Kaoru added "I want to study a sword technique too."

At that Aoshi jerked up form his position besides Kaoru, purely startled.

"Kaoru, you know …" but he trailed off seeing the pleading look in her eyes. _I'm sorry but I can't allow that. You might worsen your condition. _

As if reading his thoughts Megumi stated "Aoshi-san I believe that Kaoru is on to something there." She gulped at the glare Aoshi gave her but continued on anyways "I've been studying some new theories in medicine that propose that physical activity is very much need for the mind and the body. In many cases it has helped the patient gain a better health."

_Thanks Megumi, I owe you one. _Kaoru thought when she saw her brother in deep thought about the issue at hand.

"Megumi-san are you entirely sure that this will help and not hurt Kaoru's health." Aoshi asked in a very serious tone.

Megumi nodded.

Heaving a deep breath Aoshi looked at Kaoru's hopeful face before continuing. "OK, I think that I will allow you to learn a technique" he was cut off as Kaoru flung herself over Aoshi giving him a big, tight hug. Then she went to hug Megumi.

While she was squealing and jumping up and down a little with Misao (at which Aoshi could not help but smile at) Aoshi continued "BUT you shall **not** do anything that will leave you venerable to a worsened condition. That means that you will not be doing anything that strains you. I shall be your instructor and I shall only be teaching you for 30 minutes a day." At that Kaoru made a face but decided that she could extend her time after she had actually started learning. "Also after and before the lessons you will have Megumi check up on you and if there are anything to worry about then lessons will be canceled for sometime. When you get done with lessons you will bathe and rest **in bed** for about an hour or two in order to regain your energy. So is that all understood." Kaoru agreed readily.

With twinkling eyes Kaoru asked "When do we begin Aoshi-nii, I can't wait!"

"We will begin the lessons after a week."

Kaoru was just so happy at the prospect of learning a sword style that the concept of waiting a week didn't quiet set in until it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week Kaoru busied herself with thoughts of her first lesson with her Aoshi-nii. Her spirit was at its peak as she spent day in and day out talking to Misao about sword techniques for she was the only one with knowledge in that area.

Aoshi was delighted with the effect of his agreement with Kaoru. She seemed to be rejuvenated. He was beginning to think that this really was a good idea.

The other day the dressmakers had come in to take measurements in order to make Kaoru's gi and hakama. This would be the first time that Kaoru would be wearing something other then dresses and gowns.

Finally the awaited day arrived.

"Kaoru you need to get dressed fast or you wouldn't be ready by the time Ou-sama comes to take you." Tae stated to the fidgeting Kaoru.

"But Tae I don't know how to wear this." Kaoru whined holding up the gi and hakama.

Sighing Tae went over to help Kaoru with the clothing that provided more room for movement then any of her gowns did.

A few moments later knocking was heard on the door and not a moment too soon since Tae had finally managed to clothe Kaoru.

"Come in."

With that, in walked Aoshi followed by Megumi. Kaoru as always rushed to his side to hug him but with more energy then usual today, but pouted slightly as she remembered the mandatory examinations by Megumi that Aoshi had laid out as a requirement for training.

Aoshi stood before his sister eyeing her up and down. He just couldn't help the smile that creped onto his lips.

"Kaoru you look like a natural." Then turning his attention to Megumi he said "Please proceed with the check up and if Kaoru deviates even the slightest from her normal conditions please tell me."

"As you wish." With that response Megumi took Kaoru away to go to work, taking her temperature, checking her vitals, and any trace of fatigue, stress, etc.

After finishing Megumi came back to Aoshi stating clearly "I believe that she is perfectly fine. If anything she has more energy and looks healthier."

"Alright then, Kaoru we shall be going. I will take you to the dojo."

"Ok Aoshi-nii." Kaoru said following Aoshi out the door and down the hallways. Upon turning the second corner they dumped into Misao.

"Kaoru you look soooo cute!!!" the ever hyper girl exclaimed.

"Thanks. You know I could get used to this. They sure feel better then those gowns." Kaoru said with a smile.

"So are you going to the dojo right now? Mind if I come along?" Misao asked with pleading looks at Kaoru.

"Sure." _You just want to see Aoshi-nii train again, don't you? _Kaoru added in her thoughts while smirking at Misao.

Soon the three arrived at wooden sliding doors that Aoshi opened and ushered the two in.

Once inside Aoshi said "Kaoru I will be teaching you the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It is a sword technique that protects and I believe that it will suit you. First of all you need to pick out a bokken that suits your hand."

"bokken, Aoshi-nii?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"A wooden sword." Aoshi said pointing to a row of such things on the opposite wall.

Unsure Kaoru crossed the room and started to try the bokkens. The first one that she picked was too long and very heavy. The second one that Kaoru tried was lighter but not what she wanted. The next one that she held was simply perfect, the height and weight all suited her nicely. Plus this bokken felt right in her hands, like it was made for her.

"I think this is the perfect one Aoshi-nii."

Nodding Aoshi said "Ok so then we will start. First before any training one must start out with some warm ups. Warm ups allow the blood to start moving and prevent soreness after training. These are **very **important Kaoru. Never skip these, they loosen up your muscles and prevent many injuries that would occur if the body is not properly prepared." He stopped to see if Kaoru understood and seeing her nod, he continued.

First Aoshi showed her some basic exercises to warm up and helped Kaoru to perfect those.

Misao sat in the corner to the dojo viewing Aoshi and Kaoru's exchanges.

After Aoshi had deemed that the Kaoru was fully warmed up he taught her the basics of sword fighting.

"One's stance is the most important in sword fighting. Every style has its own stance but the basics are always the same. You will begin with learning how to swing a sword." After saying this Aoshi showed Kaoru the perfect swing of the sword.

"This is how you swing a sword Kaoru. Use both of your hands and bring your bokken directly down." Aoshi said helping his sister correct her mistakes.

"You will first need to perfect the basics so for the rest of the session you will be practicing basics."

"Yes, Aoshi-nii." Kaoru breathed and began to practice her swings while Aoshi seated himself in front of Kaoru, giving her his entire attention.

After a while Aoshi abruptly stood up.

"That's enough." He stated, while Kaoru simply smiled at him sweating considerably, chest heaving to catch her breathe.

"The time for the session has ended. We will go back to your room now and after resting why don't you and Misao join me for some lunch." Aoshi asked.

"Great!" Misao pipped up.

"Sure Aoshi-nii." Kaoru replied, a bit winded.

Seeing his sister's condition Aoshi spent no time in taking the bokken out of Kaoru's hand and depositing it in its position on the wall of the dojo. After doing so he picked up Kaoru like one would a baby and proceeded to walk out the room.

"Aoshi-nii I am perfectly fine. I can walk so please put me down." Kaoru protested but the tiredness in her voice did not go eluded from her older brother.

"Kaoru, you are tired and need to rest. Remember if anything happens then the session will end."

Hearing that response Kaoru closed her mouth that was about to deny the fact that she was exhausted. So they walked down the hallway, Kaoru in Aoshi's arms with Misao at his side glancing every now and then at the pair.

_When will you ever look at someone else Aoshi-sama? When will you ever hold me like that?_ Misao thought longingly.

Soon the three reached Kaoru's room.

Upon entering and placing Kaoru on the bed, Aoshi proceeded in motioning Megumi to start the routine check up.

When she was finished Megumi turned to Aoshi and stated "Ou-sama you have nothing to fear. Kaoru-hime is fine, just a bit tired but that is to be expected."

Nodding Aoshi turned to Tae and stated "Tae-san, will you please draw a bathe for Kaoru, it is sure to help her relax and recover. After that, please make sure that she rest fully. In about two hours I will have the cooks prepare a light lunch. Will you ladies please join us?" Aoshi finished waiting for Megumi and Tae's response.

"It would be a pleasure." Tae answered.

"Likewise." Megumi stated.

"So we will meet in two hours in the dining hall." Turning to Kaoru he stated "Kaoru I expect you to be fully recovered during lunch time."

"Fine." Kaoru stated with an exasperated sigh. All this attention about her health and those two examinations by Megumi were annoying her a bit.

Pleased with the answer Aoshi left giving his sister a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ladies arrived at the dinning hall they were greeted with the site of Aoshi and a young man seated to his left.

Upon seeing the women enter both men stood up.

"Allow me to introduce you all to my old friend and trusted advisor Soujiro Seta." Aoshi stated as the ladies took their places. Kaoru seated to his right and besides her was Misao and Tae. While Megumi sat next to Soujiro.

"Nice to meet you Soujiro-san." Kaoru stated.

"The pleasure is all mine." Soujiro stated keeping a smile in tact on his face.

"Kaoru, Soujiro is an excellent fighter also. He and I spare together many times." Aoshi stated to his sister.

After a while Aoshi stated "I see that you are no longer tired. How did you find the session?" Aoshi asked with a smile on his face.

This caught Soujiro off guard somewhat. Aoshi was not one to smile that much and he was known as the Ice King in court for his ever icy demeanor which seemed to melt instantly in the presence of his sister.

"It was great Aoshi-nii but when are we going to learn something new?" Kaoru asked pouting a little "When will I be able to be as good as you?"

Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle a little before stating "Kaoru it will take a lot of practice and time to become like me. I have been training for a far longer time then you have. Much, much longer then only a day." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Soujiro watched in amusement at the exchange between the siblings. To him this side of Aoshi's personality was always hidden in a treasure chest whose only key belonged to the Hime.

The conversation continued on with added inputs from all at the table until the food was brought in. After which everyone was too busy eating to talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa-chan: Thank you so much for the review. I'm so glad that you like my story.

Meet.A.L.E.X.-san: Thanks! I really enjoyed the part with Kaoru and Misao too. They were both only 8 at the time.

Jou-chan Himura: Thanks a lot!

alwyzme-chan: Thank you for the long review! I was floating on clouds when I saw that someone wrote that much for a review. Um I hope I made it clear that Aoshi isn't going to advocate the throne but will for Kaoru if it need be. Anyways I'm sorry but I can't reveal who they were fighting with just yet. It's for a later chapter. Kaoru and Aoshi's mom had the ability of foresight that would come in dreams every now and then. Problem was to decipher the dreams from the future. Yeah Misao was only 8 at the time but Aoshi saw that his sister had taken a liking to Misao and the only way for her to stay was for her to be given the mission of protecting Kaoru's happiness.

AkaiOnna: Thanks so much! I will update the next chapter soon hopefully. Maybe by the end of this week.

I hope you guys like this. I would like to thank all of you for your kind and wonderful reviews. The story is going a bit slow, I know, but it is meant to be like this for the wholeness of the story. I hope I answered everyone's question but if I didn't will you please remind me in a review. I just got finished with exams and my brain is a bit jumbled up and fluffy at the moment. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. I will be updating regularly (hopefully) now that exams are over but can't promise because I don't know what my professor will throw at me next.

October 4 is by birthday so as a present please review!

Sakura Kaoru


End file.
